Feliz día 2D
by Carl.G-fan
Summary: bueno ya que es su día decidí hacer un fanfic dedicado a el.


_**Este fan fanfic va dedicado a unos de los personajes más queridos de esta categoría, él se llama:**_

_**Stuart Tuspot o alias 2D. Él nació el 23 de mayo del 78. **_

_**Feliz día Stuart!**_

_**By: CarlGorillaz**_

Un día normal en la vida de Gorillaz, ellos por las mañanas en Plastic Beach, siempre Russel levantaba a todos o como a su estilo.

-¡YA ESTA EL DESAYUNOOO! – se escucha en todas partes de la isla.

Noodle llegaba a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Buendía Russel-san C: - abrazaba al baterista y se serbia el desayuno. Era panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja.

- y bueno ya tienes el regalo para 2D?- le pregunta la nipona a Russel

-en realidad aun no lo tengo- dijo el antes que…

-¿que no tienes gordo…estrías de elefantes? JAJAJA- reía entrando a la cocina Murdoc en calzoncillos y una capa roja.

-mira es mejor que te comas tus palabras o te la metas Por el c…. – suspendido por muchas palabrotas.

-AH! SII?! GORDO DE M…. NO TE ATREVAS HA HABLAR MAL DE MI MADRE PORQUE SIN MI NO SERIAS FAMOSO…..-

-De vuelta comienzan a pelear: / - pensaba Noodle que veía que se tiraran comida

-qué pasa?- pregunto el peli azul rascándose la cabeza.

-solo están descurtiendo como todos los días por las mañanas.- dijo yéndose de la cocina dejando a 2D solo y con el par de animalitos.

2D pasando por la guerra de comida entre Murdoc y Russel. Tomo por suerte un plato de tostadas con manteca y un vaso que casi se lo tira Murdoc.

-qué lindo día que comencé– dijo pensando.

Se dirigió a la sala que estaba Noodle viendo una película de comedia.

-Noods que estás viendo?- sentándose cerca de ella

- nodos se corre un poco y le dice que estaba viendo Que paso ayer parte 3.

Esta buena- dijo comiendo sus tostadas.

Si y ella se acerca y le da un beso y lo abrazo.

-feliz día Stuart!- Noodle al separarse deja el plato en una mesita pequeña que había enfrente de ellos, se le acerco más y más y…la beso.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero se dejó llevar por el beso. El beso duro un tiempo, ye estaban tirados en el sillón y es cuando entra ciborg y ve la escena, se endereza y dice:

-face eche el señor Murdoc lo llama, está en su oficina- se retira de la habitación.

-parece que me tengo que ir :C –se enderezo le dio un beso y se fue.

Noodle no creí lo que había pasado, pero ese era el reglo para 2D, ya lo había pensado.

Con Murdoc y 2D

Toc toc

Pase! Dijo Murdoc y pasa 2D

-que quieres Murdoc?- pregunto serrando la puerta.

- Bueno ya que es tu Cumpleaños, planté que fuéramos a la ciudad, los 4 para darte la sorpresa.

Él se alegra y lo abraza

-a qué hora nos vamos?- entusiasmado aun abrazándolo

-SUELTAME! O NO VAMOS!- dijo molesta, perdón molesto Murdoc

-esta para las 10 o 11 de la noche. Te puedes ir- dijo echándolo de la habitación.

Era cerca de las 11 de la noche todos se habían arreglado para salir, hasta Murdoc se puso unos pantalones y una camisa presentable.

-woooo! Dijeron los 3 miembros al ver a Noodle bajando las escaleras. Traía un vestido negro, atrevido y un escote notable y unos tacones de plataforma que la hacía ver más alta, que esto hiso que 2D se sonrojara.

-no es para tanto chicos. Ya estoy nos vamos?- dijo ella recorriendo un abrigo.

Si!- dijeron todos viendo al belleza de ella.

Todos afuera subieron al submarino nuevo **(quise pone por lo menos, algo nuevo).**

Eran las 3 de la mañana, los 4 estaban en un bar serrado que tenía un pequeño patio. Esta con las luces bajas y la música sonando en todas partes. Había muchas personas conocida, perras, raperos como MGK y WIZ KHALIFA y otros. Noodle llevo a fuera a 2D para hablar.

-y como lo estás pasando 2D?- dijo en un estado de embriagues

-biiiennn-dijo estado igual que ella.

Entraron tomados de las manos. 2D se aprovechó le toco todo el trasero a Noodle y ella se dejó, había una habitación cerca, amos se miraron, Noods le tomo la mano a él, lo dirigió a la puerta la serrando colocando un cartel que decía: ¡NO MOLESTAR!

Era en la mañana, el lugar era un gran desastre, personas por un lado, personas, por otro lado. En la habitación en donde estaban Noods y 2D habían tenido "una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños".

2D se despierta, se sienta en la cama. Se agarra la cabeza con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-uhh1 puf! Que me paso, que ocurrió…aquí- dijo dándose cuenta que había acostado con Noods la noche anterior.

-hola Tochi como despertaste- dice Noodle con una sonrisa.

-bien Noods- y la beso

-pase una gran noche ayer, gracias por tu regalo.

_**Bueno aquí termina mi regalo para 2D. Feliz día!**_

_**By: Carla**_

Bueno espero que les ha ya gustado. Saludos

Carla


End file.
